User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Something You'd Probably Like Seeing Since I'm bored..... New Vandals Re: Monster Template I've noticed that the monster list template appears to be cut off with an icon that expands it to normal in a second window when clicked rather than remaining at its usual size. This has occurred on every page I've seen it appear on, so it might be a formatting problem of some kind. Do you know what happened to it? If you do, please try to fix it. It's nearly impossible to use the way it is now.EDN explorer 02:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll just copy/paste the message I sent you and give it to one of them. Thanks anyway, though. Hopefully one of them will find out what's going on.EDN explorer 16:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Weird issue with the forum/threads I just came back from a long absence from here since my last post in a Naruga thread, when ever that was. I come back to find I can't post, it just vanishes like I never did now. Is something wrong with the wiki currently or something?I'd like to contribute more but I don't know whats going on around here. Please let me know what's up, thank you. Saianyde 18:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Saianyde A problem with my blog Sorry dude for annoying you, but I had a problem with my blog and now I don't have one, but I have three with the same content , I need you to delete the last two blogs and leave only one.--Littlemilton 20:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much.Littlemilton 21:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I read your profile, and I saw your hunter name, and it really sounds familiar to me, sure we haven't met in the EU servers?Littlemilton 21:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) My hunter name is Vel, does it sound to you? I wore a full laggi (normal one) set maxed out. But I think that I saw your name while I searched a town for the gigant Jho... Why not? I will turn on my wii and search for you.Littlemilton 21:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but My fucking little sister is so asshole that now I can't play online.Littlemilton 22:01, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about yesterday, but this day we can playLittlemilton 11:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Now yes. I have some time now. And have you read my fanfic? if you have, tell me your opinion, if not, no (Captain obvious saves the day XD)Littlemilton 15:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Todays training run was pretty fun and I learned quite a lot, i hope that you continue training me, if not, well I'll train alone until i'm good enough to be your pupil.Littlemilton 18:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) But I'm good enough?Littlemilton 18:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) naaah do not worry, not your fault, but probably mine. And if you have spanish roots then you should know that I, having spanish roots, won't give up on this (but I have french roots too, thats a problem lol) Hi Artemis, do you also wanna play with me sometimes on MH3? I'm just HR 70 but it's because i haven't played since august, so if you do, it will take a few quests before i recover my skills ^^. If you don't that's okay :D Monkey D. Fan 10:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that's good, i'm on EU server, i can't play until thursday anyway ^^ When you're OK, just leave a message on my talk page :) Monkey D. Fan 11:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) More training today? send me a message if you have time to train.--Littlemilton 14:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalsim Vandalisim is fun.